villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Christine (Stephen King)
Christine is a possessed red '58 Plymouth Fury vehicle with a life of her own and the titular main antagonist of the Stephen King novel of the same name Christine as well as its famous 1983 movie adaptation of the same name directed by famous horror master John Carpenter. Despite being a vehicle, Christine is often referred to as a female and seems to have the mannerisms of a mean-spirited girlfriend when it comes to her new owners. Plot In the original novel and film, Christine kills anyone who torments her owner, Arnie Cunningham. The relationship between the two becoming more and more disturbing as the car's corruption took control. In the end Christine's owner was killed and she seemed to express a moment of genuine grief over his passing before attempting to kill the other two protagonists of the movie named Dennis and Leigh. The film also shows her killing both an assembly line inspector and the manager of the garage by crushing them against the steering wheel with her seat, the former due to dropping cigar ash on her seat. (In the book, the inspector does not appear and the garage owner Darnell is run down when Christine drives into his home.) Another scene occurs when Arnie's girlfriend named Leigh begins to choke on a hamburger and Christine attempts to entrap her within the cab by locking the doors and such. However they fought back against her and did great damage to the car, however Christine rapidly repaired herself and the heroes were forced to crush the car completely to stop her returning, however at the end of the movie the audience sees Christine slowly trying to repair herself, despite being completely destroyed, although she remains in her crushed state. In the original novel, however, Dennis is led to believe that Christine has made a return when he reads of the death of the surviving Repperton gang member getting run down at a drive-in theater by a red car. Thus, it is hinted that Christine has survived. Roland LeBay In the original novel, Christine is accompanied by the spirit of her previous owner Roland LeBay, whose role is greatly nonexistent in the film adaptation, who aids her in the murders of the Repperton Gang, particularly taunting Buddy as he kills him. LeBay is also implied to have been responsible for somehow causing the deaths of Arnie and his mother as they attempted to flee in another car. When confronted, LeBay and Christine come with Arnie's father dead. Following Christine's defeat, LeBay seems to be taken out in the process. Victims *Police Officer - Killed in car chair by Christine *Moochie Welch - Crushed by Christine *Richie Trelawney - Hit/crushed with car/blown up by Christine *Don Vandenberg - Explosion house by Christine *Buddy Repperton - Burned alive by Christine *Will Darnell - Crushed by Christine. *Arnie Cunningham - Impaled and heart attack by Christine. Videos Christine-Car Repair Trivia *She, along with Cujo makes a cameo appearance in the film Cat's Eye, where Cujo is shown chasing the film's titular cat General. *Christine is a 1958 Plymouth Fury. Category:Villainesses Category:Serial Killers Category:Mute Category:Possessed Object Category:Supernatural Category:Titular Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Love rivals Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Category:Envious Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Protective Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:In love villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sentient Weapon